1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved adult incontinent absorbent undergarment. More specifically but not by way of limitation, the invention relates to a reusable absorbent panty involving multiple layers of fabric (e.g., eight layer construction) including a double protection floating crotch with laminated absorbent pad and separate waterproof inner liner.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, many kinds of disposable diapers as well as reusable incontinent undergarments have been proposed in the past, Also, with the advent of modem textiles and fabrics various multi-layered reusable adult incontinent undergarments have been proposed and commercially sold with varying degrees of product acceptance and success. One particular problem with such garments has been the tendency for stitching to result in leakage during use. As such, there exists a need for an improved adult reusable incontinent undergarment that takes full advantage of modem fabrics and simultaneously avoids the problems associated with leakage at stitch seams and the like.